


Elements

by I Frostmere (Frostmere71)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostmere71/pseuds/I%20Frostmere
Summary: WIP, Character Dev,





	Elements

It wasn't quite dark in the forest, murky might be a better word. The air was close and heavy. While the heat wasn't so oppressive as it was on the plain, the canopy held the humidity, the recent rain left the world smelling rich and earthy, it promised new growth. But where there is life, there is also death. All around was the constant hum and song, animals in the undergrowth, birds and squirrels in the trees. Fur, claw, scale and fang. Earth, leaf, wind and wood. 

 

She ran swiftly, stepping lightly over fallen limbs, weaving between trees, ducking under low boughs. The undergrowth was not so thick to impede her progress, but thick enough it kept her vision limited. Soft doeskin boots clung to her calves, her loose leathers trailed around her. Dusky skin covered with a light sheen of sweat, Violet hair tinged with motes of silver trailed in her wake. The layered bow of ash sinew and bone was small enough to keep close to her side as she slipped through those ancient woods. Sliding to a stop she paused to scent the air, her quarry was close, yet there was something else on the breeze. A scent she could not quite place, it was familiar and alien at the same time. It triggered the memory. 

 

In the year of Starfall they said, born under the blood red witching moon. Omens upon omens, storms greeted the birth of the twins, the dark aspect moon hiding it's face behind low dark clouds. It was rare for the Grugach rarely had anything to do with others. In truth, they had little dealing with other elves. So the stranger who sired the twins only made the girls all the more unusual. He withered, grew old and died rapidly, like a leaf fallen from a tree in autumn. Their mother, always carried a haunted look after that, she cared for the girls of course like any mother would. Something in her however slipped. 

 

A heavy step snapped her back to the present. "Orcs..." She whispered to herself, that was the smell. What were they doing in this forest. So much for the hunt. Food would have to wait, the orcs were despoilers, they had no understanding of nature, no harmony. Taeclyn rested her hand against the bark of a beech for a moment closing her eyes. "South". 

 

She nocked an arrow, she loped to the south, she could hear the heavy boots as she ran. Crashing through the underbrush, glimpses of grey and green flickered ahead through the brush as she ran. Even if she could not smell them, the scurry of animals, the tangible silence, loss of the bird song marked the sorrow their passing through the forest. 

Taeclyn slowed her pace as she sensed them ahead, pausing and dropping to one knee, she sent a shaft low under the scrub, she was up and running, splitting her path across to the south east even before she heard the bellow of pain that told her the arrow had found it's mark.


End file.
